


Data Jam

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tron investigates a data jam.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Data Jam

**Author's Note:**

> KH100, August 8, 2011

Leon wasn't really sure that he liked being digital, but he was going to trust Tron that no one was going to up and delete him while he helped the security program with a recently discovered massive data jam that was affecting the real world.

They had nearly reached it when Tron paused and looked at Leon.

"What?" Leon asked.

"New message for you," Tron replied. He stayed still and seemed to be thinking rather hard. "Do you check your electronic messages?"

"Stuff Cid sends?" Leon shook his head. "No."

"Could you?" Tron finally asked. "The jam is your inbox!"


End file.
